Twice the Malfoy
by Black-Velvet-Hearts
Summary: SLASH! Drarry - Harrius. HPDM - DMHP - LMHP - HPLM. Harry is in love with Draco. However, he is in a secret relationship with his lover's father. Rated for later chapters. BEING RE-WRITTEN!


Twice the Malfoy by: Drunk McGonagall

**Twice the Malfoy** by: Drunk McGonagall

**Warning:** Male/Male NC-17 Rated for sexual content and language

Harry/Draco and Harry/Lucius

**Summary:** Harry has been in a secret relationship with Draco since his first year at Hogwarts, but in an affair with his father, Lucius, since Draco had brought him home for the summer after their fourth year. But what happens when Draco tells Harry he loves him, and Lucius tells him the same thing? How will he choose between the two men he loved? Could he choose, or loose them both?

**Part One: Draco Malfoy**

Harry still couldn't believe that he and Draco had ditched Potion's class. Draco had good grades, and it wouldn't matter if he 'missed' a class, but Harry hadn't been doing so hot, and he couldn't afford to skip one. "It's the only class we have before lunch." Draco reminded him, twirling a lock of Harry's hair as he intertwined their fingers. They were up at the Astronomy Tower, only because it was the only place that wasn't occupied by a class or another secret pair, like themselves. He and Draco had been in a secret relationship since their first year. Harry knew he was attracted to guys then, it wasn't like it was now, but he knew it. Harry shuddered as Draco's fingertips ghosted over his skin, causing it to prickle.

"Don't do that…" Harry warned, his voice husky. "And why not?" Draco demanded in a soft tone, leaning forward and kissing his neck with only the tips of his lips, earning him a moan. Harry roughly pulled Draco's head up and kissed him forcefully, straddling the blonde Slytherin. He rubbed their erection's together, making Draco pull away with a gasp. "That's why." He stated, and claimed his lips again.

Their tongues battled for dominance, clashing together as they gripped at each other's robes, discarding them on the floor.

Harry usually one, but Draco was alright with that. He didn't like being bossed around by anyone but Harry, and it made the Gryffindor's heart swell. Harry pressed against Draco hard, in just the right way to make him hiss out and moan at the same time, one of Harry's favorite noises he could get Draco to make while they were intimate. Instead of going back to the oral abuse, Draco pulled back a little, which made Harry worry.

"Are you alright, Drake?" He asked, leaning his forehead against the blonde's and taking his hands, intertwining their fingers. "Yeah…Harry…its just…Its almost the end of the year…and graduation is coming up…and well…I, uh…"

Harry leaned back to look at Draco's face. "It's alright, love, you can tell me anything." He stroked his cheek softly. "Please tell me." He whispered, his green eyes shinning with concern.

Draco looked up at him, claiming his lips in a soft, gentle, passionate kiss. "I love you Harry." He whispered against his lips, and Harry gasped. Draco had never told him he loved him, and never had he returned the favor…but now….what was he supposed to say? He knew he loved Draco, but there was something that was holding him back before he could say it.

Now it was Draco's turn to look worried. "Harry…I'm sorry if I…" He couldn't finish his sentence because Harry silenced him with a kiss. "Don't take it back, love. Don't take it back." Harry whispered, holding Draco close. How would he ever forgive him for what he had done?

**Part Two: Lucius Malfoy**

Draco had fallen asleep for some time, but Harry was still worried about getting out of the bed to sneak over to Lucius' room. His mind was constantly racing since the day Draco had told him that he loved him. He couldn't tell him back because he didn't really know if it was him or Lucius he was actually in love with. Harry had been in a secret affair with Draco's father since his fourth year when Draco had brought Harry home for the summer after a particularly bad school year.

Now he didn't know what to do. He should talk to Lucius. Checking again to see if Draco was indeed asleep, Harry quietly got up from the bed and walked over to the door. He carefully opened it until the crack was big enough for him to slip through, and then padded across the hall into Lucius'. The man was awake and waiting for him.

"Harry, I think I need to talk to you." He said when Harry closed the door behind him. 'Oh shit…' Harry thought, walking over to the bed. Lucius opened his arms, and he climbed under the covers and into the elder wizard's embrace as he spooned him from behind.

"How do I start…?" He whispered into his ear, hot breath trailing down Harry's neck, causing him to shiver.

Harry turned around in Lucius' arms, staring up at him with emerald orbs. "What is it, Luc?" He asked quietly. He couldn't believe that he had given both of his Malfoy lovers pet names. One would think that he would choose one over the other, but he couldn't. He loved both of them.

"Harry…I…" Lucius paused to take a breath, trying to steady his voice. "Harry, I'm in love with you."

His bright blue eyes stared him down, as if waiting for him to return the declaration. Lucius wasn't so self cautious like Draco was, so he wouldn't stand down.

Harry wiggled out of Lucius' arms, sliding out from under the covers. "Harry…are you alright…? I'm sorry if I…"

He almost smiled when he realized it was the same thing Draco had told him not only a few days ago. "I'm fine, I…uh…need to think some things over. I'm going to go over to Snape Manor."

Lucius's brow furrowed. Why would he go there? Harry hated Severus. He nodded anyway, and Harry got left the room, going back over to Draco's. He was sitting up in bed with a worried expression. "You're awake." Harry stated, surprised.

Draco nodded, confused. "Yeah. I woke up and you where gone. Where did you go?"

"Your fathers room. I had to tell him something. There is a change of plans this year for summer."

Draco was confused. "What are the change of plans, Harry?" He asked quietly, not really wanting the answer. "Well…uh, you're father told me something, and I've decided to spend the summer out at Snape Manor."

Draco blinked. That really wasn't what he was expecting. "Alright, just promise me something." Harry walked over to the bed and nodded, kissing his boyfriend softly. "Don't get any funny ideas with Severus. I want you back, by the end of summer."

Harry smiled, and crawled into the bed with Draco. "Night Drake." He whispered, kissing him gently.

"Night, Har, love you."

Harry was silent. He cuddled into Draco's chest and tried to promptly fall asleep. When he knew Draco had succumbed into the dream world, he silently wept. Draco wouldn't take him back after the summer, and he knew it. It was his entire fault.

**Part Three: Snape Manor**

The next morning, Draco woke up to see Harry packing. His eyes were slightly red, as if he had been crying, but it was a while before. "Harry, babe, are you alright?"

Harry looked up, shocked, and nearly dropped the green silk shirt that Draco had given him for a birthday present the year before. "Yeah—cough—I'm fine."

Draco frowned as Harry placed the shirt in his trunk. "You're going today then." It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

Harry nodded, sniffing. "Uh…yeah. It's…for the best."

Draco frowned even more. "What?" He asked, and Harry placed the last two items in his bag: A flaring, red, silver, gold, and green t-shirt that Draco had given to him for Christmas last year also, and a picture of Draco, smiling at the camera and waving, blowing kisses at it every so often. The one of Lucius was tucked away under his side of the mattress.

"It's nothing, love. I'm gonna go now, okay?" Draco sputtered. "What do you mean now!? You got here a day ago!"

Harry was hurt, and his eyes watered. "It's for the best." He whispered, and apparated onto the walk of Snape Manor. The wards around the house allowed Harry access to apparate because he was Draco's boyfriend…and Lucius's lover. Both had requested to him that he should allow Harry in for any reason.

Harry walked up to the front step and run the bell. He was surprised when Snape opened the door a moment later, instead of a house elf.

"Potter?" He asked, surprised. It looked like the boy had been crying to him, and he had his trunk that he would take to Malfoy Manor. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it alright if I stay with you this summer, Snape? I'm kinda confused right now and I need help. I can't go to the Malfoy's. It will make everything worse. "

Snape, still confused, opened the door wider and allowed Harry into the house. This was only the second time he came here, and he usually went to Draco first, so this most likely had to be about them.

He snapped his fingers, and an eager house elf popped in front of them. "Pippy, would you mind taking Mr. Potter's trunk to his guest room. I need to speak with him first." The house elf nodded, took his bag from him and left the room with a pop, her ears flapping.

Snape led Harry into the parlor so they could speak in private. "Is everything alright? Draco okay?"

He let out a sniff, twiddling his thumbs. "I think I should end it with Draco." Harry whispered softly. Snape was flabbergasted. He knew from the way that they looked at each other that they were madly in love.

"Why?"

Harry took a shaky breath, and mumbled something quietly. "Repeat that please, Potter."

"I said…I've been…cheatingonhimwithLucius." His voice was still hushed, and Snape barely caught what he said. "WHAT?!" He growled, and Harry winced almost starting to cry again.

"I…it's only…I couldn't…" Harry buried his face in his hands. "They both told me they loved me and I don't know what to do!!" He wailed, sobs racking him.

Snape was gobsmacked. "Well…uh…you…Potter…you…" Snape couldn't find the words. He don't know any words to say to the young man at this moment.

"Do you love them back?" He asked. 'AWKWARD!!' His mind screamed. 'Them…ugg..'

Harry lifted his head up. "I think…I am…but only with Draco. Lucius has been…well…plain ignoring me. I think he's come to his senses about us…but…If I fall in love with both of them, then what am I going to do? I told Draco that I would come back at the end of summer, but I can't stand to be away from him. It's different with Lucius, though. I miss him, but it's not like the crave of Draco's presence that I have with him."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with bloody HARRY POTTER.

"Well, take a few days to think over it, and then send Draco an owl. Ask him if it's alright if you come back and lay it into Lucius later."

Harry nodded, and stood up. "I think I'm going to go back up to my room now, if you don't mind Snape."

Snape just nodded, and Harry left the room, walking up the stairs to where he would stay. He wasn't going to tell the young Gryffindor why Lucius had been so distracted lately. Maybe it was for the best, he and Lucius getting together. It would surly give Harry his life back with Draco.

Over the next few days, Harry stayed locked up in his room. He was currently curled up in the bed, going over, yet again, his thoughts on his current two lovers.

"Maybe I am in love." He whispered, and sat up in bed. He walked over to his trunk and took out the picture of Draco and stared at it straight for another then minutes, still going over his thoughts.

'Yeah…' He thought. 'I am in love.'

Harry set the picture down on the bed and walked out of the room to go down stairs and ask Snape if he could borrow an owl to letter Draco. Before he reached the bottom of the stairs, however, he was heard by a shouting voice.

"I don't fucking care, Severus! Let me go up to see him!" It was Draco, and the yell was coming from the parlor. Carefully, he crouched over to the door and peered inside. Draco was standing in front of Snape with something in his hand. He realized that it was the picture of Lucius that was hidden under the mattress at Malfoy Manor.

He covered his mouth, choking back tears as he fell to the floor, and trying to slide away. Tears brimmed his eyes, and were slowly dripping down his cheeks. The door was yanked open, and he looked up to see a fuming Draco. He turned his head away, and staggered to his feet. Draco shoved the picture into his hands, and he looked down at it before throwing it at the wall.

He left the broken picture there and raced up to his room, ignoring Draco's calls. There was no hope left in him. Draco had found out. Harry entered the room, picked up his picture of Draco and his trunk before disapparating. He went to the only place he knew no one would dare to look…Number 4 Privet Drive.

**Part Four: All Else Forgotten**

Harry was in misery. He appeared in front of his Aunt and Uncle's house with a crack, not caring if any muggle saw him. He was still crying.

He stepped up the walk, his feet unsteady. The only thing keeping him up was the trunk he rolled in front of him. The picture of his lover…he paused step. 'Ex-lover…' He corrected. The picture of his ex-lover was clutched despratly in his hand as he went up to the front door. His fist softly rapped the wood, and Harry was very much relived when Dudley opened the door and not his uncle.

"Potter?" He blinked. "What are you doing here?"

Harry sniffed, and Dudley took in all of his cousin. His hair was messier than usual, his emerald eyes blood shot from crying, his nose running, and his clothes askew like he had fallen to the floor.

"Scratch that. What happened to you?"

Harry ignored his question. "Is your second room still available, Dudley?" He asked quietly, his voice meek. He heard soft footsteps coming down the hall.

"Dudders? Who is it dear?" He heard her scratchy voice squeek as she pulled the door open to reveal his nephew in such a state.

"Harry?" Petunia asked. He nodded. "What are you doing here?"

He winced, glancing at Dudley. 

**--**

**A/N: I dun know how many parts are going to be in this story, but I guess the first chapter is now 4 parts. –shruggs- R&R and tell me what you think!**


End file.
